The Young Hero
The Young Hero is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin. This episode talks about Fred Kelman shortly after Ivan Ooze and his relationship with his father. He is mentored by Tommy during his childhood and teen years and is his top student. We also learn how he cares much about others and befriending a Muslim boy and girl in a post 9/11 era. Plot Synopsis Our story begins with Fred visiting Tommy and the others shortly after the defeat of Ivan Ooze, he is congratulated for his bravery and courage for helping all the kids save their brainwashed parents. Five years later, we see that Fred and his father are still close as he is nervous in his first day of high school. His father encourages him that high school can be a difficult time for many as it is a new world and experience and certain things may embarrassingly happen to others. Fred ends up in Angel Grove High where he befriends a girl named Marianne. Marianne is a beautiful girl with dimples that shine, and Fred's future wife. Fred would usually have his weekends with friends and most Sundays with his father were usually movie nights. Despite his mother having left him and his father, they have a close relationship. However, Fred's father tells him to not blame nor hate his mother for having left them both since he was 4. We then flashback once again to when Fred was 10 before the Ivan Ooze attacks, where Fred heads to the Angel Grove Youth Center and he is mentored by Tommy who teaches him to "use his head and above all stay calm". Fred starts to look up to Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Rocky, Aisha and Billy as the older siblings he never had, as Kimberly sympathizes with him as both her parents are divorced. Reflecting upon this as we go back to the present, he learns that they would have told him the same. The next year when Fred is 16, on the morning of September 11, 2001, Fred and his father are watching the television in shock as he sees one of the planes crash into the World Trade Center, a few days later he is with his father in a candlelight vigil for all of the victims. A month later, two Muslims are being harassed by bullies and Fred rushes to their rescue. He later befriends them and watches their backs whenever bullies come to bother them. After graduating from high school, Fred joins the Air Force to become a pilot. However, he only joined to become an instructor and not fight in the Iraq War, disgusted with the actions of President Bush. Fred becomes engaged to Marianne in 2010 by the time he's 25 and two years later, they marry. Fred becomes instructor to a rookie but gifted pilot, who is also mentored by the former Yellow Wild Force Ranger. On the day of October 19 while jogging with some fellow soldiers, Fred receives the call from his superior that a hostile alien force will attack the whole planet and the Power Rangers have united the whole world against their leader. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin